deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exdeath vs Giratina
"Exdeath vs Giratina" is a What-If? Death Battle. This match up is between Exdeath from Final Fantasy series and Giratina of the Pokémon series. Description Final Fantasy VS Pokémon! These two use the power of nothingness to control and manipulate people! Will the Renegade Pokémon of the Sinnoh Region, reign supreme, or will the legendary pokémon disappear in the Void forever? Find out NOW!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Exdeath Giratina Who do you think will win? Exdeath Giratina Interlude Wiz: Of all the abilities to exist, being able to erase things out of existence in a blink of an eye is definitely an intimidating and terrifying threat. Boomstick: And while there are only a few people who do this, not many actually use such ability to its greatest degree or take it to another level. Wiz: Yet masters of nothingness have many variations of this and actually want to erase all existence. Boomstick: Like Exdeath, the demon-possessed tree and master of the Void. Wiz: And Giratina, the renegade pokémon and master of the Distortion World . Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Exdeath Wiz: After the malicious warlock-king Enuo was defeated and the Void was sealed away, humans turned to an alternative solution to purge their land of corruption and terror. Boomstick: The Great Forest of Moore provided a solitary prison for these malevolent souls, and they were sealed within a tree. Many other monsters were drawn to the forest, making it the most dangerous place on the world. Wiz: The various souls residing within the tree made it self-aware and it assumed a humanoid form, a being as evil as the many souls that had spawned him, and Exdeath was born. 'Boomstick: Exdeath then decided to have a castle built upon one of the continents and laid siege upon the kingdoms of the world. Wiz: The Warriors of Dawn followed Exdeath to an alternate dimension where Exdeath was defeated and sealed using the power of the crystals. '''Boomstick: However like all good things, nothing lasts forever. Wiz:Exdeath was sealed for 30 years. Exdeath then manipulated Bartz to shatter the four cyrstals. This released Exdeath and made him free. His Goal was to return the world to the Void and a state of nothingness. '''Boomstick: Like all good villians, he needs the right tools for the job. Wiz: Exdeath carries three different swords including Ghido's Blade, Enuo's Scourge and Moore Branch. Each can boost his attacks and defense. He can control his sword telepathically and can use moves like Sword Dance and Reverse Polarity with them '''Boomstick: However, he is also highly skilled as a spellcaster. He can preform magic spells like Black Hole, Vacuum Wave, Reverse Polarity and Hurricane. Wiz: A good offense needs a good defense. He uses blocks that can reflect projectiles, guard against Mid priority attacks and blocks frontal attacks. His most powerful is Omni Block. I can protect him from all directions. '''Boomstick: While these blocks have fast execution they have low duration and make Exdeath immobile. ' Wiz: Exdeath makes himself into a threat by killing Galuf, merging the Rift and the world together to free the Void and caused an earthquake to sink Ghido's Island. 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: Wiz: Boomstick:Neo-Exdeath also uses moves like Delta Attack, Almagest, Maelstrom and Grand Cross a move that is unblockable. He can also erase any part of exsistance with a thought. Wiz: But the most powerful attack is Neo Almagest. This move casts an opponent into the Void and seals the entrance between his hands. Boomstick: Even though Exdeath is a manipulator, he can be selfish and arrogant. He treats people below him as a mere pest. He is asking super slow. Wiz: He has even lot his sanity and threatened to destroy everything, even himself. Boomstick: But Exdeath can be one tough powerhouse. Believe me the lat thing you want to do is get this guy's way. Giratina Wiz: Shortly after the Pokemon God Arceus created the universe, it also created three Pokemon: Palkia, Dialga, and the Renegade Pokemon Giratina. These three became known as: The Creation Trio. Palkia created Time, Dialga created Space, and Giratina created Antimatter. Boomstick: And then Giratina was banished forever to Distortion World for violence. What'd it do, there were like 4 Pokemon alive at that time. Wiz: I'm not really sure. But even while in banishment, it managed to be able to escape through portals it can make between Distortion World and the real world in the Sinnoh Region. Boomstick: Distortion World is some strange, otherworldly place where time and space don't flow and the impossible happens, like being able to defy gravity and ground floating and disappearing out of nowhere. Still waiting on you to explain that, Game Freak. Wiz: Giratina is the exact embodiment of antimatter, which is actually matter if it were negative. If real antimatter were to enter our universe, it would cause devastating destruction based on the size of the antimatter that entered the universe. Boomstick: Crazy scientific stuff aside, Giratina has some pretty strong moves in its arsenal. It's got Dragon Breath for paralyzing enemies, Scary Face for lowering Speed, Ominous Wind, which is like a ghost-wind attack that sometimes raises all its stats for some reason, and AncientPower, which is basically the same attack, with rocks. Wiz: It also has Slash, a normal-type attack that often gets a critical hit, Shadow Sneak, a Ghost-type attack that always goes first, Destiny Bond, which kills an opponent that kills Giratina, Dragon Claw, a Dragon-type attack where the user strikes with claws, Earth Power, a special Ground-type attack that can lower Special Defense, Aura Sphere, a special Fighting-type attack that never misses, Shadow Claw, a ghost-type Slash, and Hex, which does more damage if the opponent is afflicted with poison, burn, sleep, freeze, or paralysis. Boomstick: But then it has this crazy move called Shadow Force! It's where Giratina disappears, and then comes back and attacks the opponent with a ton of damage! Where it disappears to, no one knows. Wiz: It could be amounted to it going between Distortion World and the real world, but otherwise it's probably just it disappearing into thin air. Boomstick: Like Wiz's relationship with that hot girl from the bar! Wiz: Just like- shut up Broomstick. Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon-type Legendary Pokemon. Its highest stat lies in its HP stat, and it has above-average Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense and average Speed. Boomstick: But that's just in the real world! In the real world, it's some six-legged centipede-dragon thing with shadow wings. But in the Distortion World, it becomes this badass snake! Wiz: This is a reference to Satan, as in the old texts he wasn't depicted as the red goat-man with the pitchfork that we know today. Instead, he was depicted as a serpent. As with Hell, which was more depicted as a dark void than as a flaming inferno. Boomstick: In this snake form, called Origin Forme, Giratina's Attack and Special Attack are higher but its Defense and Special Defense are lower. Also in Distortion World, Giratina holds this thing called a Gris- grys- griz-''' Wiz: Griseous Orb. '''Boomstick: I almost had it! Wiz: The Griseous Orb raises the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves. It is a strange item which changes Giratina from Altered to Origin Forme, and it can only be wielded by Giratina. Boomstick: And not only that, Giratina can take unsuspecting people, Pokemon, and anything into Distortion World with it, where its true power is showcased. But hey Wiz, if Giratina's so powerful, why can it be captured by some 10-year-old kid with a Master Ball? Wiz: Lazy writing. Boomstick: While Giratina sounds like the ultimate devil, it's not perfect. It's rather slow, and it has weaknesses to Dark-, Ghost-, Dragon-, Ice-, and Fairy-type attacks. Wiz: However, Giratina has a lot to offer and is easily one of the deadliest Pokemon around. Pre-Death Battle Wiz All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debt once and for all. Death Battle Result Next time on Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:John1Thousand Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Final Fantasy vs Pokémon' themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles